


meet your match

by pugglemuggle



Series: KageHina Valentine's Collection - 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (or at least he's trying to be), Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of KiyoYachi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Senpai, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/pseuds/pugglemuggle
Summary: Finding dates for Kageyama and Hinata really shouldn't be this hard. Maybe Tanaka needs to think outside the box?(Or, everyone is pretty oblivious, but a date does eventually ensue.)





	1. The Matchup

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the third day of my fifth annual 14 Days of Valentine's Challenge. The prompt of the day was "Wingman". Enjoy!

Tanaka isn’t sure what the problem is.

Hinata and Kageyama are both good athletes, and are therefore automatically pretty cool. Kageyama is also tall and good looking, which mellows out his bad personality, while Hinata is cute and just plain _nice_ , even if he is a little short. Neither of them should have any trouble getting girlfriends—and yet. _And yet._

No matter how hard Tanaka tries, he can’t seem to set them up with girls.

“Oi, Hinata!” Tanaka calls, catching Hinata in the hallway between classes. “I gotta ask you something.”

“Tanaka-san!” Hinata smiles. He has one of those wide, bright, genuine smiles that girls love. Really, it should _not_ be hard to pair him up with someone.

Tanaka slings an arm over Hinata’s shoulder and walks next to him, even though they’re going in the opposite direction of Tanaka’s classroom. “So I was thinking,” Tanaka says, “Yacchan is really cute, right?”

Hinata nods. “Yeah! Definitely.”

“And you like her a lot?”

“Yeah. She’s really nice.”

“Great!” Tanaka grins. “You should ask her out.”

Hinata’s brow crumples like Tanaka just asked him to do mental math. “What?”

“You should ask her out,” Tanaka repeats. “You think she’s cute, and you like her—”

“Oh! No, no, I don’t like her, like—like _that_ ,” Hinata insists, stricken. “I mean, I like her, but as a friend. Besides, Yachi-san doesn’t really like... well....”

“Doesn’t like...?”

“Boys?” Hinata says.

Huh. Tanaka thinks back to all the times he caught Yachi admiring Kiyoko, and.... Yeah, wow, it’s pretty fucking obvious now.

“Well, this is my classroom,” Hinata says. “I’ll see you at practice, Tanaka-san?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Tanaka takes his arm off Hinata’s shoulder. “See you later.”

They part ways. Damn... Tanaka had been sure Hinata and Yachi would’ve worked, but....

It’s time to come up with a new game plan.

—

“Kageyama,” Tanaka says before practice one day. Kageyama is sitting on the floor against the wall of the gym, filing his nails. When Tanaka approaches, he looks up.

“Tanaka-san,” he says. “Do you have questions about the new wing spiker strike pattern? Because if you do we can do it again in practice today—”

“I actually had a different kind of question,” Tanaka interrupts. He crouches next to Kageyama on the ground. “A very different kind of question.”

Kageyama frowns.

“Do you like any girls?” Tanaka asks, because he’s a good senpai, and he’s going to ask the question he came to ask, dammit. “You’re an attractive guy, and if you want, I can put a good word in with the right lady, if you know what I mean.”

“I don’t,” says Kageyama.

“You don’t like any girls, or you don’t know why I mean?”

“Yes.”

Tanaka frowns. His kouhai are really testing him, aren’t they? “C’mon, let me wingman for you. Get you a date.”

“Hm...”

Tanaka has honestly never seen someone look so unenthusiastic about the prospect of a date.

“Do you really not have a crush?” Tanaka presses.

“No.”

“There aren’t any girls in your classes that you like?”

“No.”

“What about any of the girls who play volleyball?”

Kageyama thinks for a moment, which is the best reaction Tanaka has gotten so far; this whole conversation has been like pulling teeth. His hopes are quickly dashed, however, when Kageyama shakes his head and says, “No. If I wanted to play volleyball with someone, I’d just play with Hinata.”

“But you wouldn’t be playing volleyball on a date,” Tanaka huffs. “You’d be going to, like, a movie or something. Or a park.”

“Why would I go to a park and not play volleyball?”

Tanaka gets to his feet. He’s willing to accept defeat and fight another day. “Just think about it okay Kageyama?” he says. “For me.”

Tanaka is really going to have to try some new tactics here.

—

A group date, Tanaka thinks, has to be the best way to go. It’s perfect: they can get food, have fun, and if both Hinata _and_ Kageyama are there, there’s a better chance that at least one of them will hit it off well with a girl. Tanaka wants to be a good senpai. And for him, being a good senpai means helping these first years find love.

“Hinata, Kageyama—” Tanaka says, coming up behind the two after practice a few days later. “Get your thank-you’s ready, because I have a great surprise for you.”

Hinata’s eyes widen. “Barbecue?” At the word, Kageyama’s eyes widen, too.

“No, no, no—it’s not that kind of surprise.”

Both Hinata and Kageyama visibly deflate. Tanaka takes this in stride. He probably shouldn’t have led with the “surprise” thing.

“So,” Tanaka says, “a girl I know from the next school over is having a karaoke party. And she wanted to know if I knew any cool guys who she could invite, because all her friends are girls, and she wanted a mixed crowd. And I told her...” Tanaka pauses to savor the effect. “That I have two very fun and attractive kouhai who would _definitely_ be interested. So, what do you say? Up for a little karaoke?”

If Tanaka wasn’t seriously invested in these two being interested, the identical looks of confusion on Kageyama’s and Hinata’s faces would have been hilarious.

“Um,” Hinata says, “Well... when is this?”

“This weekend,” Tanaka answers. Hinata and Kageyama share a quick look.

“Well,” Hinata begins.

“Hinata and I have extra practice planned,” Kageyama answers.

“Yeah. It’s at that new really cool gym they just built by the park?”

Kageyama nods. “Hinata’s cousin—”

“He works doing some kind of tech thing? And his work was handing out _tons_ of free temp passes—”

“—and it’s a great facility, brand new—”

“—air salonpas!”

“The pass expires at the end of the weekend, so—”

“—we wanted to get as much time there as possible.”

They both nod in sync, like everything they just said made perfect sense.

“You don’t want to go to karaoke with a bunch of girls... because you’re going to a gym?” Tanaka clarifies.

“Yeah!” Hinata says. “Sorry, Tanaka-san. Maybe Yamaguchi will want to go? Or you could ask Noya?”

“Uh.” Tanaka scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, I guess.”

“See you tomorrow, Tanaka-san!” Hinata smiles. And then both he and Kageyama are heading to the bikes.

Tanaka walks back away inside the gym, trying to figure out what went wrong. Noya’s there waiting for him.

“So, are they going?” Noya asks.

“No,” he says. “No, they’re said they’re going to a gym all weekend.”

“Is it the new gym? The one by the park?”

Tanaka frowns. “Not you too, Yuu.”

“I’m just saying! It _is_ a nice gym.”

“But it can’t be nice enough to pass up the chance to go to karaoke with a bunch of really nice, really pretty girls.”

Yuu shrugs. “Kageyama and Hinata are... special.”

Tanaka slumps, sitting down on the gym floor, and Yuu joins him. “What am I gonna do, Yuu?” he asks. “Why is this so hard?”

“I dunno, Ryuu,” Noya says. “You could give up?”

“Ugh, no, I can’t,” Tanaka insists. He flops backwards and spreads out his arms. “God, this would be so much easier if I could just set them up with each other.”

They’re both silent for a beat. Then there’s a short, ground-breaking moment in which he and Noya share the same epiphany. They give each other a look.

“Oh my God,” Noya says.

“You don’t think...”

“I mean—”

“We _could—”_

“We _totally_ could—"

“Alright,” Tanaka grins. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I think so. But do you think it’ll work?”

“Well,” Tanaka says, pulling out his phone and beginning to type, “there’s only one way to find out.”


	2. Game Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second part! This was written for Day 4 of my 14 Days of KageHina Challenge. The prompt was "Date".

Hinata should have been suspicious the moment he saw Kageyama sitting at the restaurant booth.

He’s supposed to be meeting Tanaka. It’s Sunday afternoon, and Tanaka invited Hinata to a “barbecue lunch—senpai’s treat!” Of course Hinata said yes, because— _barbecue._ In retrospect, he maybe should have asked a few more questions. After all, it’s rare for Tanaka to corner _just him_ in the hallway and invite him to lunch without offering any other details aside from the time and place.

But _barbecue._

Tanaka probably just forgot to mention that he invited Kageyama, too. Hinata and Kageyama are always together, and now that Hinata thinks about it, it would actually be _more_ strange to invite just one of them without the other. And besides, Tanaka couldn’t _not_ invite Kageyama to barbecue. Kageyama really, really likes barbecue, just like Hinata. It makes Hinata pause, sometimes, thinking about how alike he and Kageyama are without really being alike at all.

“Kageyama!” Hinata greets. Kageyama lifts his head from his phone and squints across the room at Hinata, which is as close to a greeting as Kageyama usually gives. “I didn’t know you’d be here!

“Tanaka-san’s buying me barbecue,” Kageyama says. He puts his phone in his pocket. “Why are you here?”

“Same reason!” Hinata grins. He slides into the booth next to Kageyama, pushing him further towards the wall to make room. Kageyama grunts, but otherwise doesn’t protest and scoots down. “He didn’t tell you I’d be here, either?”

Kageyama shakes his head.

“Huh.”

They wait a few moments, and then a few more, and then a few more. Tanaka is late. It’s probably good Kageyama is here, Hinata thinks, because otherwise he’d have to wait here alone. The restaurant isn’t crowded, but it would still be really awkward, and Hinata would start to fidget even more than usual, and people would start to _stare_ , and he _hates_ it when people stare because it makes him nervous and ruins his appetite and he _really_ wants to eat barbecue today.

“I hope Tanaka-san gets here soon. I’m so hungry,” Hinata says, looking over the menu longingly. Kageyama nods, which is the Kageyama-equivalent of hearty agreement.

As if on cue, Tanaka appears through the front doors of the restaurant, grinning like a shark. He spots them immediately and all but jogs over. “Oi! My favorite kouhai,” he says, and Hinata glows a little under the praise. He thinks Kageyama might be preening a bit too, but it’s hard to tell.

“Tanaka-san!” Hinata says. He opens his mouth to talk about how hungry he is, but Tanaka speaks before he can get another word in.

“I’m really sorry, you two,” he says quickly, “but I have to go meet Saeko for... uh. A family thing. And I totally forgot it was today. But you two are here!” He gestures grandly to the two of them. “So, you can have lunch with each other! My treat, since I invited you.” He puts twenty-five hundred yen on the table, and then winks. “Have fun, yeah?”

And then he leaves.

Hinata and Kageyama watch the door swing shut behind him, and then they stare at each other for a long, long moment.

“...That was weird,” Hinata says. Kageyama offers his enthusiastic agreement—which is to say, he nods.

They decide to stay anyway, of course. It’s free barbecue, after all, and they’re both starving.

“What are you going to order?” Hinata asks, tilting to head to look over Kageyama’s shoulder at his menu. He’s staring intently at the combo section.

“Two pork combos,” Kageyama says.

“You’re getting _two_ of the same meal?”

“Pork is my favorite.”

“I know, but— _two?_ ”

“Yes,” Kageyama says. “I’m hungry.”

 _“Kageyama,_ ” Hinata whines. “You can’t! We don’t have enough money for three meals.”

Kageyama frowns. “Do we have enough for two meals and an appetizer?”

“Um...” He glances at the money on the table, and then at the menu. “I think so?”

“Then I’ll get the pork combo and an appetizer,” he says, closing his menu with an air of finality like everything’s settled—which it definitely _isn’t_.

“That’s not fair,” Hinata says. “Why do you get an appetizer, and I don’t?”

“Because I’m bigger than you and I need more food.”

“But I’m growing! I also need food!”

“I’m growing too.”

“Um...” A voice interrupts their bickering, and they both look over. The waitress is standing at the end of their table, her smile a little forced. “Hi. I’ll be your waitress today. I’d like to let you know about our daily special, which is a barbecue platter for three. It’s twenty-five hundred yen.”

Hinata looks at Kageyama.

“I want all the pork,” Kageyama says. Hinata huffs, but nods.

“We’ll get that,” Hinata smiles, and hands the waitress the menus.

The waitress leaves, and it’s just the two of them again. Hinata feels a little weird now, sitting next to Kageyama on the booth with a whole empty seat in front of them. Tanaka was supposed to sit there. Hinata frowns at the space, but decides to stay where he is. It’ll be easier to share food this way.

It seems to take forever for their food to come. They argue a little bit, but mostly they talk—about volleyball, about upcoming tournaments, about restaurant manners, and video games, and whether beef or pork is better. It’s weirdly nice, to hang out with Kageyama outside of actually playing volleyball. Hinata always likes practicing with Kageyama, but now he’s starting to wonder how many other things he might like with Kageyama, too. Maybe he should invite Kageyama over to his house to watch movies or something. That would be fun, right? He thinks so. They’re friends, and that’s the kind of thing friends do. Just the thought of it makes him really excited, sort of the same way he feels about volleyball.

Before he gets the chance to think about it more, their food arrives.

It’s _delicious_.

“I want to eat barbecue for _ever_ ,” Hinata says. He takes another bite, and then makes a low, appreciative noise in his throat. Kageyama gives him a weird look. “What? It’s really good!”

“Nothing,” Kageyama says. Hinata frowns and wipes his cheek self-consciously. Is there food on his face? Is that why Kageyama was looking weird?

“You’ve got food on your face too,” Hinata says a little defensively. Kageyama rubs at his cheek roughly and then goes back to eating his pork.

In the end, Kageyama lets him have one of the pieces of pork, and it’s _great_. They finish all the food, which is, they both admit, probably more meat than they actually needed. It’s only after they’ve paid, thanked the waitress, and walked out the door that Hinata finally looks at his phone for the first time since they arrived. There’s a new message from Tanaka:

_how was the date??? ;) ;) ;)_

Hinata frowns, begins to type back a response, and then freezes and deletes the message.

“Kageyama,” he asks as the door to the restaurant closes behind them. “Was this a date?”

Kageyama opens his mouth, like he’s going to call Hinata stupid, and then his eyes widen. He closes his mouth.

“Okay,” Hinata says, nodding. Everything is suddenly starting to make sense—Tanaka’s weird way of inviting him to lunch, Tanaka not telling him that Kageyama would be there, Tanaka leaving them at the restaurant for a “family thing”. And to think, Hinata had thought that Tanaka was finally done trying to set him up with people.

They still walk part of the way home together. Kageyama walks close enough that his arm brushes Hinata’s own as they walk. At the fork in the road where they usually say goodbye, Hinata asks him if he wants to hang out at his house sometime, and Kageyama nods.

And maybe this makes Hinata really happy—happier than he’s ever felt inviting friends to his house before. Maybe he’ll start to find words for what this kind of happiness means, the way it makes his heart speed up and his face feel too warm all the way home. Maybe, Kageyama will find those words too.

But they have time. For now, Hinata is happy. He has volleyball, and Kageyama, and they possibly just went on a date—and he’s really excited to go on another one.

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes it! My plan is to leave the story here, but who knows.... I still have like, 7 fics to write for this challenge because I'm super behind, haha.
> 
> Feel free to subscribe to the series to see the rest of the KageHina fics I write for this challenge! Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
